


Time costs money

by jajafilm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble on the series Supernatural. Dean Winchester didn't want to be disturbed, but he had bad luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time costs money

##  **Time costs money**

 

It was clear night, but a man named Dean Winchester didn't have time to look at the stars. Instead, he was buried in books on religion and thinking how to free the world from the apocalypse. He didn't want to be disturbed, but he had bad luck. There was a massive wave of wings and behind Dean appeared an angel.

"Dammit, Cas, you know that my time costs money?" he shouted angrily at the angel without words of welcome.

"I'm sorry, Dean, but I didn't know it. I didn't have anything that I could pay," Castiel apologized.

"It's just an expression," said Dean to the angel.

"Oh, I see!"


End file.
